custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahkshi Creatures
A sentient sub-group of rahkshi who are not under the influence of the Makuta and do not have kraata. They were created by makuta Karall. They however are able to have children with one another. They are mostly referred as R.C.'s. They exist in the Misplaced Alternate Universe. History Creation Early in the stages of creation, Makuta Korall was given one of thee southern islands to populate and created Rahi-like creatures known as Rahkshi Creatures. They are commonly referred to as R.C.'s. Early Life of the R.C.'s Before the makuta rebellion the matoran were sceptical at first but accepted them as a part of society. The R.C.'s spices grew and therefore spread throughout the southern island's region. A Know Village One settlement of R.C.'s was near a peaceful matoran village protected by a toa of sound named Zepharious. The villages traded with one another not being to far away from each other. They were a peaceful village as well and the vo-matoran named Rahni, a su-matoran named Clancer, and the toa of sound named Zepherious visited the village the most and started good relations with the two villages. Three know R.C.'s in that village were Chearman, Sugi, and Jeb. One day a skakdi, named Molten, traveled to the island with tales of adventure up north. When the Toa Zepharious left the island and the skadi was left to protect the village in place of the toa. Some of the Rahkshi Creatures also said they would help protect the matoran village as well. An intelligent Rahi named Grez came to their village one day after his home was invaded by visorak and the Chearman, Sugi, and Jeb accepted his as one of their own. Brotherhood Invasion After the Great Cataclysm, when the brotherhood of Makuta Attacked, Creaman, Sugi and Jeb defended their home but was completely overrun. They, Molten, and Grez defended the island but were forced to retreat to a new island. Aura Nui Upon arriving to the new island Turaga Teliko named it Aura Nui and proclaimed The Rakshi Creatures, Moltan, and Grez heros. They formed the Protectors and were the Islands defenders due to there not being any toa. Eventually more beings came yo the island that survived the Brotherhood's attack. A Toa Named Tath came to island with a group of matoran and joined the protectors as it's only toa. Although, years later, when Toa Orde arrived Tath left the island to help awaken Mata-Nui. Rise of the Toa Hordika Tath returned with Macku and Hewkii but were infected with Hordika Venom. The Protectors tried to help the Toa but the Venom messed with their minds and they went insane. Grez was forced to fight his former friend and was badly injured before he could heal the mutated toa. The Protectors fell back to the Village and reported the incident. A ga-matoran know as Ligi helped heal the injured rahi as the village prepared for the Hordika to strike again. Powers and Abilities The R.C.'s had elemental power and could use it to extent. All R.C.'s had a special ability usually related to their element. For Example: Chearman, a rahkshi creature of ice, had the ability to create Ice spikes to defend or attack and enemy. Sugi, a rahkshi creature of water, had the ability to heal with water. Jeb, a rahkshi creature of stone, hadhad power feet and legs for kicking and attacking. He could also jump of of high places and not break his legs Tech, a rahkshi creature of earth, had enhanced strength and dagger sharp nails. She could dig through rock with ease. Lilli, a rahkshi creature of air, had more agility and grace when climbing in trees. Frie, a rahkshi creature of fire, could breath fire. Known Rahkshi Creatures * Chearman -Ice * Sugi -Water * Jeb -Stone * Lilli -Air * Tech -Earth * Nova-Plasma * Agrav -Gravity * Frie - Fire Appearances * Kongu's Adventure Trivia * Based of the bio-tuber Biorockdude's rahkshi Mocs Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe